The Princess of Pink
by The Stargazing Psalmist
Summary: Rin is an adored Princess of the Megurine Kingdom, otherwise known as the Pink Kingdom. Unfortunately considered the runt of all kingdoms, her people have always faced oppression, especially from the wicked Kagamine Kingdom. Rin suddenly finds herself enslaved to the Kagamine Prince, unraveling a destiny, and a romance, she was never expecting. (Inspired by Elton John's "AIDA")
1. Slave

**Wow, this my first fanfiction in a loooooong time. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

She knew it was dangerous. But despite her sister's stern warning to never leave the palace grounds, especially now, her desire to glimpse the outside world, beyond towering, intricate stone walls, was overwhelming. It had been so long since she'd seen the colorful hills of the Pink Kingdom, washed in brilliant sunlight. Felt the winds comb through her hair. Or heard the soothing song of a rushing river, its cool droplets sprinkling onto her skin as she wandered along the edge, as she was doing now.

"P-princess Rin," her servant stuttered nervously, wringing her hands. "Perhaps we should return to the palace now? Your parents and Princess Luka might be awfully worried..."

"Don't worry, Teto!" Rin said, sweeping her hand through the river's current. "I said we wouldn't be here too long." Rin looked up at her friend and smiled brightly. "And besides, you can't tell me you haven't been dying to get out of the palace. It's been months since we've had some fresh air!"

Teto smiled back, though uneasily. "I...I suppose. But Princess, what if-"

The two of them froze, startled by sudden sounds from nearby trees. It sounded like... _laughter._

Teto gasped and ran into Rin's arms, frightened. Three men had slowly stalked out from amidst the forest, all wearing devious grins and equipped with weapons, swords swinging from their belts. They were clad in yellow suits, and around their arms were bands that bore a deeply dreaded symbol, and illustration that resembled three golden hooks in succession.

Rin gripped Teto's hands. Her eyes widened, heart began to pound, in realization and terror.

Yellow soldiers.

"S-stay back!" she said. But her mind could only scream, _What have I done?_

"Sorry, girl," one the soldiers snarled, drawing his sword. "We don't take orders from worthless _pinks_." With that, he nodded at his partners.

Teto screamed as the brutes descended upon them, ripping her away from Rin and binding her hands.

"N-no! Let me go!" she wailed.

"Teto!"

Rin moved swiftly, reaching for her friend, but was forcefully shoved to the ground. She moaned at the pain pulsing through her head. The soldier that pushed her grabbed her roughly, securing her wrists in shackles. She was then dragged to her feet next to Teto. She was sobbing. Rin's heart ached tremendously as they were both unceremoniously hauled around by the yellow soldiers, who were obnoxiously blabbering amongst themselves.

"The Prince'll get a kick out of this, won't he?"

"Ha! Maybe we'll get promoted!"

"Idiots...Who gets promoted for capturing slaves? Not only that, but _pinks?_ As if it's sooo difficult."

Rin's stomach dropped, her fists clenching.

 _Slaves?_

A ship came into view, an impressive structure with white and gold sails embroidered with the Yellow symbol. It was docked, swaying lightly in the river's current. More soldiers could be seen, many moving supplies aboard the deck and a few gathered around a single man holding a map.

"Prince!"

Rin and Teto were shoved forward, the group of soldiers parting as they stumbled in front of the man. Rin looked up and analyzed him with angry, cautious eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants, brown boots, and a white and gold sash wrapped around his slim waist. His long, flaxen hair was styled back in a ponytail that slightly hung over his shoulder. His eyes were a cold blue. A handsome face, Rin couldn't deny. But the expression was smug. Annoyingly smug, seeping with arrogance.

 _This...is the Yellow Kingdom's prince?_ she thought, glaring up at him.

"What's this?" he said, addressing Rin and Teto as if they were nothing more than rocks.

"Stupid little pinks,Your Highness!" the soldier replied proudly. He scoffed in Rin's direction. "Found them along the river's edge."

"Really?" The Prince stepped closer, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. "Ha! Our kingdoms are at war! And you're foolish enough to go wandering aimlessly along the borders?" He laughed. "You must have _wanted_ to be captured, right? Lock them in the cells."

Rin felt Teto trembling next to her. She grit her teeth. There had to be something she could do to get them out of this. Or...at least Teto. Her eyes wandered to the soldier beside her, down to the sword in his hand.

Yes...That could work. A deadly risk, but she had to try.

 _Remember your training..._ Rin thought, anxiously waiting for the ideal moment. The soldiers saluted to their prince, and apparent captain, and proceeded to drag them towards the ship. As the soldier moved to grab her, Rin ducked, throwing her weight against the soldier's chest and sending him staggering. His sword clattered to the ground. Rin stooped lower, sweeping the weapon into her shackled hands, then spun back up, quickly regaining her balance. After a stunned moment, chaos ensued.

Five yellow soldiers drew their swords and attacked. Despite her chained hands, Rin countered with extraordinary skill, dodging and clashing against the blades with her own. Rin dropped back down, making two soldiers collide into each other. She kicked out her leg and successfully tripped another soldier. As he tumbled down, Rin rushed behind him, grabbing him by the hair and holding her blade against his throat.

The battle ceased, the soldiers now hesitant. The Prince was noticeably astonished.

"Release her!" Rin demanded, giving the soldier's hair a harsh yank and her sword a push, eliciting pained groans. "I don't care what happens to me, but let her go!"

Teto's dampened eyes widened in terror, her expression begging, _No, Princess! No!_

The Prince, having recovered from his surprise, merely chuckled. With a commanding flick of his wrist, a soldier grabbed Teto, pulling her towards the river.

Rin immediately released the soldier, dropping the sword as well.

"Don't! Please!" she begged.

The soldier who'd been her captive angrily picked up the sword, its blade now turned on Rin.

"Let's toss them _both_ into the river," he snarled.

"No!"

Everyone backed away from Rin as the Prince stepped towards her, grabbing her wrists. Their eyes met, Rin's hostile gaze holding his unwavering one for a moment.

"On the ship, all of you!" he said. "And bring the red-haired girl, too."

"What...about her?" a soldier asked.

The Prince never looked away from Rin. He smirked.

"I have something else planned for this one."

* * *

Rin grew uneasy as the Prince led her down a flight of stairs, darkness encasing them in a narrow passageway. When they reached the bottom, the Prince turned on a light, illuminating a rather spacious room with a single bed against the wall and a wooden desk. Towards the center of the room was a chair, a wash bin at its foot.

She'd been occupied with examining the space that she didn't notice the Prince turning around to face her. When she looked back at him, she was startled when he gripped her wrist and pulled.

"No...!" she began, struggling against him.

"I'm removing your shackles, girl," he said, manifesting a small key.

"O-oh..." Rin rubbed her now slightly red wrists as the chains clattered to the floor. "Um...Thank you."

"Yes..." He paused, observing her. "I must say, that was quite impressive. What you out there." His mouth curved into a lopsided smirk. "Perhaps I should enlist you into the Royal Yellow Army. I wouldn't mind someone with a face like yours as my second-in-command."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Don't mock me."

"What, a pink can't take the rare compliment? You should be grateful." A dark look crossed his features. "Kept you and your little friend alive, didn't I?"

She said nothing, only continued to glower in his direction. He simply breathed a laugh through his nose and whirled around on his heel, waltzing towards the chair and wash bin.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" the Prince asked. Rin gave him a questioning look. She flushed as he began to remove his shirt, exposing his entire bare torso. She averted her eyes for brief second, then composed herself with a small, embarrassed frown. Upon more scrutinizing, Rin could see a thin layer of grime and dirt over his tan skin.

He flopped down onto the chair, grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to scrub the filth of adventure and battle from my skin." With his haughty eyes, he gestured towards the wash bin, then back to Rin expectantly.

Heat rose to the top of Rin's head, mostly out of pure rage. But she swallowed her disgust. Slowly and reluctantly, she knelt down. There was sponge floating in the bin. Picking it up, she rose, and the Prince simultaneously stuck out his arm. Still grinning that infuriating grin.

A deep roll of the eyes, she grasped his arm and began to scrub. Nice. And. Hard.

The Prince sucked his teeth with a wince, clearly displeased with the rough treatment.

"You're much better with a sword than you are with a sponge," he groused.

"I wish I had a sword now," Rin retorted, scraping the sponge against his shoulder blade.

"Well that would be a problem, now wouldn't it?" He chuckled when she rolled her eyes. "Who taught you how to use a weapon so skillfully?"

"My parents."

"Ha! Your mother, too? I guess you pinks really do need all the help you can get."

And that was the last straw.

Rin ceased her scrubbing and backed away, fuming. The Prince raised an eyebrow, then rose. A shadow seemed to cast over his face.

"You're not finished," he said lowly.

"Yes, I am," Rin shot back.

The Prince took a single, swift stride towards her. In the blink of an eye, he had Rin pinned against the wall, bolting one of her wrists above her head. The tip of his nose was barely brushing against hers. All traces of his facetious attitude evaporated in that moment as he loomed over her, replaced with something darker. Something that most wouldn't dare to provoke.

Admittedly, she was taken aback, and _very_ uncomfortable, by the sudden close proximity to his still naked chest, and slightly shaken by his aggressiveness, the way he squeezed her wrist. The ferocity in his crystal gaze. Her heart was frantic, and her palms were slightly moist. But Rin stood her ground, giving him an even glare. No, she wouldn't allow this...this _tyrant_ to intimidate her.

"You must _really_ enjoy living dangerously," he practically growled, further tightening his iron grip on her wrist.

Ignoring the pain, she countered, "About as much as I enjoy washing the filthy skin of an arrogant, heartless prince!" She sent the sponge, which had been in her free hand, flying across the room until is squished against the chair.

The Prince's expression, while still brooding, was visibly perplexed.

"You..."

"No, _you_ listen, _Your Highness_ ," Rin said pointedly. "You know _nothing_ about me, or my kingdom. All you and your cruel soldiers have done is plunder us. Oppress us. Threaten us. But know this." She raised her heels and brought her face closer to his. "No matter how much you abuse us physically, you will _never_ take the spirit of the Pink Kingdom, of my people. Or me."

She felt his hold on her loosen a tad. They persisted to keep their eyes locked on one another, calculating and searching with several moments of absolute silence passing between them.

Rin hardly blinked, keeping a resolute stare. She breathed steadily. But the Prince, despite his set jaw, had a conflicted flash in his eyes. A combination of confusion and frustration.

And a hint of amazement.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice a pinch softer.

Rin was a little surprised. Not a question she was expecting.

"Rin," she answered carefully.

A loud knock on the door upstairs.

"Prince Len!" a soldier's gruff voice shouted. "We're ready to dock!"

He tore his eyes away from hers and looked up, his whole face still contemplating. Rin watched him warily, but was slightly intrigued.

 _Len, huh?_

Len looked back down at her, frowning before suddenly dragging her from the wall. Rin's heart sank when he gathered the shackles off the floor and sharply slapped them back onto her wrists.

"What? No!" she cried. "Please, leave them off!"

He pulled her close, once again ticked. "You're a slave now. If you want to survive, you better remember it."

With that, Len released her with a small shove. He clothed himself before curtly stalking past her and up the stairs. She heard the door swing open, then slam shut.

For a while, Rin just stood still, listening to the many noises outside. The voices of the yellow soldiers. The roaring rapids of the river, muffled by the ship's interior. The creaking of wood. So many unfamiliar sounds and smells.

Frighteningly unfamiliar.

Rin started crying, warm tears pouring down her rosy cheeks. She felt her knees buckle under the weight of her despair, and she crumbled to the floor, holding her wet face in her hands.

A slave. She was a slave now. Property. An object. And worst of all...

"I'm so sorry, Teto...," she wailed into her palms. "I'm sorry Father...Mother...Luka...Forgive me..."

They were no more. The days distant, childhood days of reading stories with her parents. Of playing every sort of game under the heavens with her older sister. Laughing with the servants and maids. Being loved and accepted, despite her foreign appearance, her true origins. The Pink Kingdom had always been her beloved home, her people.

And now she would never see the place she cherished ever again.

 **Poor Rin! Thank you all for reading! I'll try my best to update whenever I can. Love and God bless!**


	2. Faith and Fear

**Chapter two! Yay!**

 _"There is always a light, my dear."_

 _"Even when it gets really, really dark?"_

 _"Oh yes. Especially then."_

 _Her mother's warm hand gently caressed her cheek, and she was drifting._

* * *

"Walk faster, pinks!"

Rin and Teto hurriedly stepped off the ship and onto the dock, sticking close to each other. As Rin looked up, she couldn't help but be amazed at the sight before her: the Yellow Kingdom, ruled by the Kagamines. She could see a vast expanse of magnificent white and gold buildings, gleaming and radiant under the sun. She couldn't see much actual _land_ , such as trees and what not, but she didn't deny the kingdom's architectural beauty.

And in the far distance, Rin could spot what was obviously the kingdom's grand palace, with silver and black roofs in addition to the common gold. The structure was massive, easily dwarfing the town below, and Rin could've sworn the topmost roof was brushing against the clouds.

Down in front, where Prince Len was, a huge, gorgeous carriage, with four beautiful white stallions, was waiting. Citizens were gathering around, many who were young girls, merrily greeting their prince. Len waved at his people with his usual cocky smile and flipping his hair out of his eyes before getting into his carriage. Rin couldn't help but scowl at the reactions of the many swooning females. That certainly wouldn't be her reaction.

As his carriage rode away, Rin and Teto would hauled onto another, less impressive carriage with a single horse. The soldiers marched on either side of both carriages as they made their way towards the palace.

"I'm...so scared...," Teto said. She was trembling, making her shackles jiggle.

Rin grabbed her hands. What could she say? How could she say those banal words people often used in these situations, "It'll be alright", when Rin herself wasn't sure. The future was uncertain now. And it seemed dark. Very dark.

Even then, this one principle would be forever carved into Rin's heart, standing firm through her pain and tears. The declaration she'd made in the Yellow Prince's smug face.

"Don't lose hope, Teto," she whispered. "Or we will have truly lost everything."

* * *

"Gumi! Is that the wine?"

"Do you have my gold?"

A green-haired girl and a yellow soldier spoke in hushed tones, making their quick exchange. The soldier ran off as the palace doors swung open. Gumi straightened herself, concealing her coins behind her back.

"Gumi!" Prince Len called as he stomped on in. "I'm sure you've kept things in order here."

She sported a convincing enough smile and nodded. "Y-yes, Your Highness! Uh...Well except for a few casks of whine that have...um...mysteriously disappeared."

" _Again?"_ Len said, looking dumbfounded. He pressed the tips of his fingers against his forehead before releasing a deep sigh. "Ugh, we'll handle that later. For now..."

Gumi peeked around the Prince as his soldiers filed in. In the center of the procession were two girls, one with curly dark pink, almost red hair styled up on either side of her head and eyes of the same shade, and the other having shoulder-length yellow hair, her bangs held off of her face by white clips, and soft blue eyes.

Gumi found herself staring at the yellow-haired girl. Something about her... Then she realized.

 _No..._ she thought, praying that she was wrong. _It can't be..._

"Brought more friends for you, Gumi!" a soldier taunted, referring to the two shackled girls. They both were downcast, never lifting their eyes. The soldier sneered at his fellow peers.

"Since the yellow-haired one caused us so much trouble, let's send them to the copper mines." He shot the girls a wicked smile. "Seems we can't keep anyone alive down there."

The other soldiers laughed in agreement.

"I don't think so," Len said, immediately silencing their snickering. He briefly glanced at Rin. "We have enough slaves working in the mines. The harvesting fields would be better."

His soldiers exchanged looks, then saluted. "Very well, Your Highness. Come on, you pinks!"

Before any of them could touch her, Len's hand shot out and grabbed Rin by the arm. She shot him a confused look.

"Not this one," Len said. Again, he couldn't help but allow his gaze to flicker down at her. Their eyes met as he formulated an excuse. "I'll...need a gift for the Princess."

Rin raised an eyebrow.

His soldiers thought nothing of it. "As you wish."

Teto's fearful eyes remained on Rin until she was dragged down a hallway, out of sight. Rin's chest tightened, but she wasn't too worried. Harvesting crops sounded much more pleasant than almost dying in a copper mine. They were safe...for now.

As she was thinking, Len took her wrists and began to unlock the shackles. Rin eyed him curiously.

"Thank you for that," she said.

He said nothing for a moment, then called, "Gumi!"

Rin's eyes widened. Such a familiar name...

The girl with bright green hair rushed over. Rin tilted her slightly when Gumi gave her uneasy looks.

"I'm removing your shackles," Len went on. He got close to Rin's face, glaring. "But just know that if you dare try to escape, I'll come after you myself."

"My, you flatter me, Your Highness," Rin said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "An _honest_ and _charming_ prince such as yourself shouldn't waste his time chasing after women."

"I'll make an exception for you, _Rin."_

Gumi's eyes glowed.

"Gumi, take her to Princess Miku with my compliments," Len ordered.

"Y-yes Prince!"

Gumi eagerly grasped Rin's hand, and in seconds, they were out of Len's sight.

* * *

Beneath the marvelous interior of the palace was the cold, dank, and eerie slave dungeon, lit only by measly, flickering lanterns that hung precariously from their places on the stone walls. Their footsteps echoed loudly throughout the chambers.

"Empty...Where is everyone?" Rin asked.

"Working," Gumi said. "No one is allowed to rest during daylight. Not for a second."

"Where is my friend?"

"You mean the red-haired girl? Probably was already down here and out in the...harvesting fields? Yes. Doesn't take long to change, after all."

"Change..."

Just then, Gumi stopped at a pile of what looked like old rags on the floor, right next to a giant stone slab. She knelt down, searching through the heap. It was when Gumi lifted a shirt out of the pile and tossed it back did Rin recognize them as clothes.

"Ah, this will do." Gumi stood, holding what looked like a dress and an apron. She handed them to Rin. "Change quickly. Go on."

Rin stared down at the tattered garments, then sighed. She reluctantly shed her white dress and donned the the ragged slave dress. It was a tad too big, almost slipping off her shoulders. The short sleeves were torn. The hem of the dress was ripped, stopping just below her knees. The article was coated and stained with dirt and other smears she didn't want to think too hardly about. The apron was no different.

"Well...now you look the part," Gumi said. Her expression wilted. "It seems the Prince sees that you're special."

Rin scoffed. "What that man sees and understands could be etched on a grain of sand."

"That may be true...But he did save you and your friend from the copper mines. A nasty place, that is."

Rin looked down at her bare feet, feeling the chilliness of the dungeon between her toes.

"That was...surprising. And decent of him."

"You know...When I was thirteen, Prince Len saved me from being beaten and tortured to death by the soldiers." Gumi adopted a pensive glaze in her eyes, looking far off to a distant memory. "He promised to look out for me from then on...And he's kept that promise."

Rin lowered her eyes again. "I...I see."

It was silent, except for the resounding sound of the occasional drop of water hitting the ground.

She then looked up at Gumi. "You...You seem so familiar. Your name...Gumi, was it?"

The girl smiled softly and nodded. "Correct. And you..." Gumi suddenly dropped down on one knee, holding a hand to her chest and her head low. She then looked up, and Rin was startled by the longing in her green eyes.

"Gumi..."

"My loyalty to you...to the Pink Kingdom has never wavered!" Gumi said sternly. "I will always be _your_ subject, Princess Rin."

Rin's eyes glimmered. She crouched down to Gumi's level. "Of course. I don't doubt your loyalties."

Gumi's eyes locked with hers. "I'm sure you remember now...I was Captain Gakupo's apprentice in the palace before...I was captured." Gumi closed her eyes, making a pained face. But then she brightened, taking Rin's hands. "But now...Now that our Princess is here-"

"No!" Rin said, unintentionally shouting. She glanced around nervously before speaking to Gumi in harsh whispers. "No, Gumi...I... I'm only a slave now. As far as you know, I am _not_ a princess."

"What?" Gumi looked hurt, as if she'd been pierced through the heart. "You mustn't let this discourage you! I've never stopped hoping that things would turn around. That hope and faith would prevail. That is the Pink way, is it not?"

"Gumi, this is the only way to protect-"

"I remember you, Princess. I remember you being the epitome of one who harbors a spirit that never quits. That never dies. A vibrant, young girl...A ball of joy, you were!" She smiled, squeezing Rin's hands. "You've always been adored among your people for passion. And I believe with all my heart, you will always be that princess."

Rin stared at her for a long time, drinking in her words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Of course she clung to the ways of the Pink Kingdom, of all things good and holy. Compassion...Faith...Joy...Hope. Those things would never die within her. Not ever. But even so, she couldn't deny her fears. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't afraid, for herself and for her enslaved subjects. For her abused kingdom.

"If...If they discover who I really am..."

"They would certainly kill you, yes." Gumi pressed a finger against her lips. "Which is why this is our secret! Us and our people."

Rin furrowed her brows, still immensely anxious.

"Princess, put your worries aside for now. We must get you to Princess Hatsune."

At that, Rin shot Gumi a perplexed look. "Princess _Hatsune?"_

"Yes," Gumi said. "The...Green and Yellow Kingdoms intend to merge."

For whatever reason, a shiver rippled along Rin's spine. No...There was a very good reason. Two formidable kingdoms, one who bullied the Pink Kingdom constantly, combining. Growing even stronger. Even more relentless.

"So...that means..."

Gumi nodded.

"Princess Miku is his betrothed."

 **Hope it wasn't too boring, haha! It'll pick up soon enough. I just really wanted to update just a little bit. Anyhow, thanks for reading! God bless!**


	3. One of a Kind

**Chapter three! We're gonna meet Princess Miku~ And a whole lot of other things will happen! Enjoy! (I apologize for my many typos, by the way ._.)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

The baths were even more breathtaking, waterfalls cascading into shining, marble pools. Women of the palace were wrapped in sheets, whispering happily among each other, relaxing in the waters and peering into golden mirrors. Female slaves were at work, serving fruit on silver trays and applying lotions, oils, and other cosmetics onto the fair skins of their masters. One slave was massaging a woman's foot.

"Not so hard!" the woman snapped, almost kicking the slave girl in the face.

"M-my apologies...," the slave stammered.

Rin felt a pang in her chest, of sadness and anger. But she looked away, her fists clenched, and silently followed Gumi.

At the far end of the baths, sitting upon glorious marble steps and giggling with other women, was a girl with incredibly long, luscious turquoise hair that was styled up into two ponytails. Her eyes were the same color, sparkling gems upon her flawless, stunning face. Long eyelashes. White skin. Plump, pink lips. Glossy nails.

She was gorgeous. The most beautiful girl Rin had ever seen, aside from her sister.

 _Luka..._ Rin felt tears begin to accumulate, but she fiercely blinked them away. She couldn't cry. At least not here.

The girl and her friends faces turned to them as they approached, their expressions questioning.

"Princess Miku," Gumi addressed, bowing low. "First in beauty and accessories. Prince Len has not forgotten you. He knows you will be at the feast tomorrow night in all your extravagance. He can hardly wait." She raised her head. "But for now, he sends you this gift."

Gumi rose and took Rin's hand, guiding her forward.

Rin began to subtly fidget under their stares, waiting for the Princess to speak. Miku looked Rin up and down before scoffing. Her friends rolled their eyes in apparent disgust, huffing and giving Rin unfriendly looks.

"Another handmaiden?" Miku said, sounding petulant. "I don't _need_ another handmaiden!"

Rin squinted, grinding her teeth together behind her tightening lips.

Miku sighed in annoyance. "Does this... _gift_ have a name?"

"Rin."

A chorus of sharp gasps rose from the women, including Gumi.

 _What are you doing, Princess?!_ her mind screamed. She chewed anxiously on her lower lip.

Miku froze, completely stunned at Rin's audacity. Her eyes became bluish-green daggers.

"Did you just _speak_ to me?"

"I said my name is Rin," she repeated, completely unfazed. "And I think you might want to know-"

"How dare you!" Miku has risen from the stairs, stomping down and putting her face in front of Rin's. "You do not lower your eyes! You do not tremble! Are you not afraid of me?"

Rin was a little amused. It was like watching a small child throw a tantrum.

"Well...would it please you if I were afraid of you?" she asked.

Miku opened her mouth to retort, then stumbled over her words as she thought about the question. After a short second, Miku frowned.

"Um...Not so much," she said.

A small smile crossed Rin's lips. "Then I'm doing as you please, yes?"

Miku's face reddened. She turned away. "That's...true, I suppose." She cleared her throat and shook her hand at Rin in irritation. "Y-you were saying something about..."

"The Prince."

Miku's demeanor lightened at the mention of her fiance. "What of him?"

"He's well, and was not injured in any way on his trip. Thought you might want to know."

"I did!" Miku held one her slender hands to her chest. "I've been so worried..." She trailed off, giving Rin a wary look. "You're a bit shrewd, aren't you, Rin?"

She chuckled. "Only on occasion. But, if it's worth anything, I am talented with a needle. I can craft all sorts of garments for you." Rin stepped forward, running her hand down the sleeve of Miku's blue silk robe.

The jaws of onlookers touched the floor. Gumi coward behind her hands, unable to watch and praying for Rin to have some sense.

"If you would allow me, Princess, I can make you a robe in a shade closer to that of your eyes," Rin continued, lightly touching Miku's chin. "There's a dyeing process I've used which makes fabrics glow. A secret passed down from the servants of the Pink Kingdom."

There was complete and utter silence, the only comfort being the roar of the waterfalls. The women were appalled. Gumi squeezed her eyes shut and the slaves held one another, anticipating Miku's wrath. But instead of an explosion, a squeal of joy resounded instead.

"Oh, a slave who knows her fabrics!" Miku said, throwing her arms around Rin. It shocked everyone, including Rin herself, more than Rin's boldness had. But nevertheless, Gumi, while shaken, was relieved.

"I'll be keeping you then!" Miku released her and twirled around, gazing dreamily upward. "Oh, Len truly does consider me! He really knows me, doesn't he?" She turned back to Rin, taking her hands. Rin shrank back at the wild gleam in the princess's eyes. "Oh Rin, you _must_ make me a gown for the feast tomorrow. You must!"

Rin laughed uneasily, taken aback by the sudden request. "Um...Yes, of course. I'm quite fast, so it will definitely be ready in time. I assure you. If you would allow me to measure you-"

"Splendid! We must begin right away!"

With that, Rin was whisked away by the ecstatic princess, leaving everyone flabbergasted. Eventually, Gumi just sighed. She smiled.

 _That's my princess for you._

* * *

Miku hummed happily to herself as she guided Rin to her bedchamber. She went on and on about how she wanted her gown to look, making dramatic gestures for effect. When they reached Miku's room, Rin gave a genuine smile when she rushed to her gigantic closet, flinging it open and admiring her many divine outfits and fabrics. It was actually very endearing.

"You're very beautiful, Princess," Rin said.

Miku abruptly stopped, lowering her arms from her apparel. She turned slightly towards Rin, looking somewhat somber.

"Is that so?" she said. "Then why is it that Prince Len, the man destined to be my one and only, seems to be neglecting me?" Miku looked at Rin, who was confused. "He sends me all these wonderful gifts, and yet never sends himself. He'll go off and explore and do whatever he pleases. And yet..." Miku slumped over to her large, circular bed that was veiled by mint green cloth. She sank down onto it, her eyes sad.

"The idea of visiting a ripe young princess with _fabulous_ hair," She smoothed over one of her long ponytails, "leaves him cold. Uninterested."

Rin didn't know what to say. So Len wasn't attracted to his future bride? Perhaps he was only marrying her for power, and thus cared little for her personally. Wouldn't be a surprise, quite honestly, if that were the case. But ever since Gumi's excerpt about how he'd rescued her, a pink slave, from death, and coupled with him sparing Teto and her from the copper mines, Rin's initial pure dislike and distrust towards the Prince had wavered. Maybe he wasn't totally heartless. Maybe...there was more to him.

She shook her head. It was too much to think about right now.

Either way, she did feel sorry for Miku, who appeared to be truly vexed by Len's apparent disinterest.

She knelt before Miku, gently touching her hands.

"Don't worry, Princess," Rin said. "I'll make you a dress so fine, so arresting and beautiful, that the Prince won't be able to look away." Rin smiled as Miku's eyes lit up again. "I'll even style your hair. You'll be absolutely breathtaking, even more so than you already are."

Miku sniffled. "You're unbelievably kind, Rin. And very nice to talk to." She looked down, awkwardly shuffling her shoulders, as if contemplating the effect of her next words."Um...Thank...Thank you."

Rin chuckled.

"You're most welcome." She helped Miku to her feet. "Now, let's get you measured."

* * *

Rin worked through the night, even as Miku slept. The princess had insisted that Rin get some rest, but she'd assured her that it wasn't a problem.

Even so, after five hours straight of constant sewing, Rin's eyes began to droop, her entire body leaning and straightening at sporadic intervals. After another hour or so, Rin succumbed to her exhaustion.

* * *

 _They were dining happily together. Her father was telling jokes and stories. Her mother and Luka were laughing. Teto and her fellow servants laughed as well, serving food and drinks. The day was beautiful. All was peaceful. The Pink Kingdom was in no danger._

 _But it ended._

 _Now they stood in a desolate, barren landscape that was once their homeland. A savage yellow dragon with green horns and wings roared in triumph over them, having destroyed all that was precious to them. Burned it all to the ground, reduced it to dust and ash._

 _"NO!" Rin screamed as the beast consumed her family. All of their servants were nowhere to be seen. She could only fall to her knees in horror as the ferocious creature struck down at her, it's bloodstained fangs bared and ready to..._

* * *

She woke up with a sharp gasp. Her entire body quivered violently. She was curled up on the floor, the incomplete gown hanging from the table she'd been working at. Despite the chill in the room, Rin was sweating profusely. And she'd been crying.

Miku was still asleep.

Rin tried to work on the dress again, but her hands were shaking too much. And she was still so tired. But she feared sleep. Feared it more than anything at that moment.

So she just cradled herself on the floor again, crying quietly into her knees.

She prayed the rest of the night.

As the faint light of early dawn began to seep into the room, Rin rose from the floor, having regained some of her strength. Hope. Faith. Compassion. Joy. She chanted these things repeatedly in her mind, heart, and soul.

Miku soon woke with a yawn, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. She was surprised to see Rin still working diligently on her dress.

"Goodness, you really did work through the night!" she said.

Rin looked back at her with a sad smile.

"But of course."

* * *

Len entered the Banquet Hall, where slaves were preparing tables for the feast. He spotted Gumi and approached her, pulling her aside.

"Y-yes, Your Highness?"

"Was the Princess pleased with my gift?" he asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Gumi said, inwardly proud of her princess. "She managed to gain so much favor and make herself indispensable in record time!"

Len lowered his gaze, thinking. He wasn't surprised.

"I see." He looked back at Gumi. "By any chance...Did she tell you anything about herself?"

Gumi felt her stomach drop. "N-no! Nothing! She said nothing! Haha..."

The Prince stared at her, then sighed. "Oh..."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. "Um...If I may inquire why you ask...?"

Len felt a pang of annoyance, mostly because he wasn't so sure himself.

"It's just...I've been to many places. Met countless people." He narrowed his eyes as Rin's calm face appeared in his mind. "But I've never met a woman...a _person_ like her before." Len turned his head away in thought. "I can't help but wonder about her. Such a strange, irritating woman..."

Before she could say anything else, Len stormed off. Gumi watched him go, her feelings uncertain.

"Ah yes...My Princess truly is one of a kind, isn't she?" She grinned softly and got back to work.

* * *

Guests began to fill the Banquet Hall, talking amongst themselves excitedly. Before the other tables was a large platform that held the longest table, where King Kagamine and other highly important persons were to be seated.

Rin slipped into the Hall, carrying a tray of plates and cutlery. As she was setting distributing them among the tables, she was abruptly embraced from the side.

"Wha..?!" Rin quickly caught a few forks that had slipped from the tray. "Teto?"

"Oh, Princess!" her friend cried. "I was so worried! Are you alright? Did anyone harm you?"

Rin smiled, setting the tray down and hugging her back. Her friend was now also clad in slave wear, an old loose shirt and a heavily wrinkled skirt.

"I'm fine, Teto." She pulled away, letting her expression become serious. "But please keep your voice down. No one must know that I'm-"

Three other slaves rushed up to her, their eyes shining.

"Princess Rin! It really is you!"

"Word of your capture has spread among us."

"Praise the heavens! Your people can't wait to see you, Princess!"

Thank God they were whispering, otherwise this would've been a sore issue. But Rin was overwhelmed. Then she glimpsed a certain green-haired slave, who was waving at Rin in an attempt to appear innocent. The look Rin was giving her could've melted steel.

But she sighed.

 _I suppose it can't be helped._

"We will speak later," Rin promised, looking each slave in the eye. "For now, we must provide our service for the banquet. Go on now. You, too, Teto."

They eagerly obeyed.

Once everything was in place, and every seat was filled, Rin and the slaves aligned themselves along the wall. All eyes averted to the entrance as the Kagamine King and a woman with dark green hair entered on solid gold chairs, which were carried by more slaves. They were skin and bone. Starved and most likely physically abused. Their bodies quaked under the heavy weight of the chairs. Again, Rin looked away, the sight of her suffering people unbearable.

Len entered next, looking exceptionally groomed, his hair tied back into a neater ponytail and swept out of his face, which had been cleansed from the muck of his exploration. His attire was relatively the same, save for the white cape now draped around his shoulders. On his arm was Princess Miku.

Guests gazed at her in awe as she passed, as if she were a graceful fairy. She was stunning, her hair an elaborate design of curls and braids. Her neck and wrists were adorned with sparkling necklaces and bracelets made from precious jewels. Her earrings were emeralds. And her dress was a mesmerizing, turquoise article. The sleeves drooped along her arms. The bodice was embellished with ribbons and flowing lace. It flared outwards at her waist, creating a hypnotic undulating effect, emulating ocean waves. It was glowing ever so faintly.

"You look lovely tonight," Len said.

Miku blushed. "Thank you. I heard your expedition went well."

"Yes. We mapped out the entirety of the Pink Kingdom and beyond. Saw many magnificent sights, ones most have never fathomed before."

"Oh, how scenic!" Miku snuggled against his arm. "Perhaps next time I'll join you?"

Len smirked. "If you say so, Princess. I should hope you fancy running into savage, foreign creatures, sleeping in caves, and drinking brackish water."

Miku grimaced. "Then again, I'm pretty busy." She took the time admired her dress once again, running her hands along the smooth fabric. "Isn't it gorgeous? Your wonderful gift to me made it for me!"

That definitely caught Len's attention. "Really? Rin made this dress?"

"Yes! She's truly something else, isn't she?"

As Miku fawned over her accessories, Len glanced around. He spotted Rin standing against the wall with the other slaves, next to her red-haired friend and Gumi. Rin didn't notice, and was smiling at Miku.

Len looked down, then up ahead.

"Indeed...She truly is."

The slaves lowered the chairs when they had climbed onto the platform, releasing sighs of relief as their weight was lifted away. The King sat himself in the center of the grand table, the green-haired woman settling herself beside him. Standing behind her was a blue-haired man, a light blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Len and Miku parted and took their seats on either side of the table.

Miku turned in her seat, addressing the blue-haired man with a smile.

"Good to see you, Kaito!" she said.

Kaito returned her smile and bowed. "And you, Princess."

Silence fell upon the room as the King raised his cup.

"The King is looking awfully pale these days," Gumi whispered.

Rin examined the King from where she stood, which was pretty close to the platform. She was right. His hand holding his cup was shaking ever so slightly. His eyes were dark and tired. And he was pale. Terribly pale in a ghoulish way.

 _Is he sick?_ she wondered.

"To my son's successful expedition," the King said, obviously straining his voice to be heard. "Thanks to the new routes he has discovered, our troops will now be able to attack the Megurine Kingdom with overwhelming force. This long war shall end with the Yellow Kingdom's victory!"

Applause and congratulations. Except from the slaves.

Rin shuddered.

"In other news," the King continued. "I am very pleased to address our honored guest, and trusted ally, Queen Hatsune of the Hatsune Kingdom, or as we typically call it, the Green Kingdom, and her soldiers. But of course, we shall not forget about her lovely daughter."

The woman with dark green hair stood, bowing and waving with a calm smile. Miku did the same, albeit not as gracefully.

"As you all know, Prince Len and Princess Miku are soon to be wed. And as the time draws near, the Princess and selected few of green soldiers have been staying with us." The King coughed. "Y-yes. Soon, our two powerful kingdoms will unite into one. And we will be unstoppable. Rule the entire world perhaps!" He stood, raising his cup even higher. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, the world will be ours!" he bellowed, resulting in an eruption of cheers. And also a violent coughing fit. Gasps of horror rose from the crowd as the King doubled over, his hand clamped over his mouth. Blood was seeping through his fingers. Queen Hatsune and Miku took on frightened looks. Len shot out of his seat, grasping his father's jerking shoulders.

"Get him out of here!" Len commanded. "This banquet is dismissed. Leave!"

There was a long, unsettling period of discombobulation as the King, as well as guests, were hurried out of the Banquet Hall. When things finally settled down, and all the guests had gone, the slaves busied themselves with cleaning up. Len had dragged himself back into the Hall, visibly upset, and slumped down into a random seat. He ran a hand through his hair, not caring as he messed it up. Surprisingly, Queen Hatsune waltzed in after him, holding a single glass.

"To your engagement to my daughter," she said a chillingly composed way. "Bumbling as she is, her beauty is unmatched, yes? You must be thrilled. And she's getting along so well here. I was afraid she'd want to come running back home."

"She's more than welcome to," Len grumbled.

It was the Queen's turn to look displeased.

"I thought you loved Miku."

"It's not that I don't..." Len massaged his temple, feeling a headache coming. "I've known her since childhood."

"Then _what is it?_ " she snapped, slamming her hand on the table.

The slaves jumped at the her sudden outburst, but quickly looked away, nervously carrying on their duties.

Len didn't answer.

The Queen lowered her face down to his, her expression dark.

"You're not going to ruin this," she said lowly. "For your father, Miku, yourself, and especially for _me._ " She raised her glass once again. "Welcome to your new life, Prince Kagamine."

As she left, the slaves were wrapping up their cleaning. They were returning to the dungeons, but Rin stopped to gaze at the forlorn Prince. She'd heard everything.

He suddenly looked up. Rin jumped and tried to turn to leave, but it was too late.

"Stop," he said.

Rin inwardly chided herself as she heard him get up and approach her. She turned to him, though keeping her distance.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she said carefully, not wanting to look at him.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"The dress Miku wore tonight...She said you made it for her."

"That's...correct."

"Very good work." Len folded his arms, sporting a tiny smile. "And you made it in one night. Another skill I'm assuming you learned from-"

"My mother." Rin slowly looked up at him, a bit startled that he'd gotten closer to her. His expression was unreadable. But nevertheless. Being under his stare was incredibly unnerving.

"Prince Len...," Rin sighed, desperately wanting to reunite with her fellow slaves. "Do you need something from me?" She then remembered. "Um...Is your father alright?"

Len noticed her discomfort. For some reason, it really bothered him. But he was also shocked at her concern for his father. The Yellow King, dreaded by all things pink.

"Uh...He's resting right now." His eyes gleamed somberly. "I'm...not sure how much longer he has."

Rin's heart couldn't help but ache for him.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Don't apologize."

More silence.

Len awkwardly scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. He was still trying to comprehend how Rin could actually _care_ about his dying father, the man who'd pretty much sworn to bring her kingdom to its knees.

"Where you're from...," he began, "it's a completely different color."

Rin gave him a strange look. "Well...yes. Yellow and Pink are quite different."

"That's not what I meant." He rolled his eyes. "I meant...The river. The sky. Even the grass. They...were different colors."

"No," Rin said. "Things here are different colors."

"Fair enough." Another moment of quiet. "I must say...Your land is beautiful. Here the sunlight is often harsh. But in your kingdom, I've seen the hills shimmer. I've seen the skies turn colors I never thought possible."

Rin smiled, pictures and memories of her kingdom flooding into her mind.

"Of course. It's the Pink Kingdom, after all." She felt her brows furrow, her lips turn downward. "My beautiful, beautiful kingdom."

Len gazed at her. Then he sighed, feeling frustrated. "Well, it's a shame I won't be seeing much of it anymore. I'll be stuck here as the new King."

Something within Rin soured. She suddenly burned with anger.

"You talk as if _you're_ the one who's enslaved," she said accusingly.

"Not with chains, maybe," he retorted, bristling at her tone. "But with a marriage promise!"

"Oh no, forced to marry a beautiful princess? It must be _so hard._ Oh, I know, I know. You want to go to lands where people have been living for centuries and claim that you've 'discovered' them. But no, instead you're having to rule two kingdoms! What a _tragedy."_

Len's blood boiled. "You go too far!"

"No!" Rin was practically yelling now. "You go too far! As far as I'm concerned, there are no shackles on you, _Your Highness._ You have the freedom to change your fate, to be your own master. So don't expect any pity or understanding from this humble slave."

She was walking away.

"Stop!" Len shouted. "I command you to _stop!"_

But she didn't.

Len whirled around, banging his fist against a table. He was reeling with frustration. Confusion. Hurt. That infuriating woman! Who does she think she is? He had every right, all the power, to go after her. Have her bend to his will. Torture her. Kill her.

And yet...Why was he still here? Why wasn't he chasing her down?

Len slowly diffused, his breathing becoming steady.

The things he'd always truly desired...Was he letting it all pass by? And all he could do was daydream and long for what he couldn't seem to reach? The excitement of mystery, the ability to shape his own future. His access to shining hills and colorful skies. Perhaps it all was slipping through his fingers, much like the enchanting, glorious Pink Kingdom.

Much like Rin.

 _What am I doing? What's happening to me? Ugh! To get this worked up over some slave..._

Len let out a mad, irritated cry before turning on his heel and racing out of the Hall.

 **Okay so...This chapter was ridiculously long. Uh...Sorry? Haha. But in my mind I have a set period where it should end, so there ya go! Hope you liked it. God bless!**


	4. Princess

**Chapter four :) Sorry it's been a while. I was on a trip with my youth group(Student Life whoop, whoop!)Updates are probably gonna slow down (hopefully not too slow!) since the next couple of weeks are gonna be cray cray! So please bear with me~ Onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

Rin's strides were fast, fueled by the desire to get as far away from the Banquet Hall, away from Len, as quickly as possible. She eventually slowed to a normal pace as her mind also began to cool down. Hands folded and eyes down, she walked silently towards Miku's room, wanting to check on the Princess before heading to the dungeons.

The Green Princess was in her dressing room, sitting in front of a massive mirror and fiddling with her still styled hair. Rin made a soft laugh as Miku attempted to undo some of the braids, only to let out a frustrated noise when she ended up tangling them.

"Let me, Princess," Rin said, gently removed Miku's hands from her hair and replacing them with her own.

"Oh thank you, Rin," Miku said. Her hands settled in her lap, her expression one of deep concern.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, loosening a braid.

"Len's father...His illness came so suddenly," she said. "The physicians have no idea what it is. He's truly been very kind to me, him and all of his subjects. He's soon to be my father-in-law so...I can only pray that he gets better soon."

Miku closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. With a sudden laugh and smile, she brought her hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and sighing blissfully. "Oh, there's so much to prepare for the wedding ceremony! From great, golden entry statue of _me,_ to the centerpieces of lilies and roses arranged to look like... _me!"_

Rin couldn't help but chuckle to herself as the Green Princess giggled excitedly. As she combed through Miku's soft hair, she was suddenly thinking about Len. And about herself.

"Princess...Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Of course, Rin. Anything!"

Rin bit her lower lip, contemplating before asking, "Is it...difficult?"

"What, planning a wedding?"

"No...I guess...Being a princess." Rin paused. "Or someone of royalty in general."

Miku gazed into her mirror. At Rin's reflection and her own. She lowered her hands slowly back to her lap and sighed.

"You have no idea," she replied quietly. "The responsibilities are...overwhelming." She looked up, locking eyes with Rin through the mirror. "They expect so much, Rin... They want a strong Queen to lead them. But look at me...I can't even undo my own hair, let alone rule over two kingdoms." She sighed again, this time heavier. "They...want a goddess. But I'm just..."

"Human," Rin finished with a sigh, now aimlessly running her fingers through Miku's hair.

Miku nodded. Her body tensed a little, her shoulders raising and her hands gripping her dress. "It feels better to avoid those things and simply chase after fashion and beauty and riches. To be nothing more than cute face..." She flickered her teal eyes back to the mirror, staring at herself. She lifted a hand, pressing her fingers against the cool glass, running them over her own face. Over her moistening eyes. "But I'm afraid...That's all anyone will ever see."

"Oh no, Princess," Rin said. At that, Miku turned away from the mirror to look up at her, her eyes sad but questioning. Rin smiled gently and took Miku's hands. "I believe you will be a wonderful Queen who loves her people. And I see a heart that's strong, stronger than you think. So please...Don't loose hope. Don't loose faith, Princess."

Miku looked surprised. Her features then bloomed into a soft, grateful smile. She squeezed Rin's hands.

"Rin."

"Yes, Princess?"

"You...can call me Miku, if you'd like."

Before Rin could say anything, footsteps were heard, along with an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Miku, have you seen-"

Len halted in the doorway of the dressing room, immediately honing in on Rin. Miku shot out of her seat, holding herself and blushing.

"L-len!" she exclaimed. "This is my bedchamber you can't just..." Her eyes suddenly lit. "I mean...You really shouldn't..." Then she broke into a dazzled smile. "Rin, leave."

"No, stay," Len said quickly before Rin could even move. He composed himself, and with a sly, stunning grin, Len waltzed over to an entranced Miku, running his hand down a lock of her hair. "Saw your bed in there, Princess."

"Silk-covered and fat with feathers," Miku breathed, giggling.

"Um...Why don't you go in and I'll join you in a moment."

Miku gaped, choked with glee. She nodded fervently before rushing past Rin and out of the dressing room. As soon as she was gone, Len aimed his attention entirely on Rin. She was unnerved at the dark look in his eyes, and the way he was purposefully blocking her path to escape from him again. And he was standing a bit too close for comfort.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled. "You think you can speak to me like that? Scold me and just walk away without my permission?" He scowled down at her, though there was a sliver of admiration in his gaze. "You may be beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do as you please. You do know that I can have you carried off to the copper mines." He brought himself even closer, making Rin stumble backwards into Miku's chair. "Or worse."

Rin, despite her slightly trembling hands, fought to hold his gaze. "And you forget, Prince, that I'm her," She gestured to the doorway, "property now. Not yours."

"It doesn't matter...," he began, but then he paused. Len stared at her for a moment before taking a step back, giving Rin room to breathe. "...You're right."

"What...was that?"

"I said _you're right_." Len sucked his teeth, grumbling to himself. He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply, as if he were about to have his arm severed from his body. "And I...I apologize for offending you."

It was silent. Len opened one eye to see a visibly shocked Rin. He looked at her, his eye twitching.

"What?" he said, irritated.

"I'm...I'm astonished, Prince," Rin said. " _You,_ the Prince of the mighty Kagamine Kingdom, are apologizing to _me?"_

As Len opened his mouth to explain, Miku's voice cut him short from her bedroom.

"Len!" she called.

"I'll be right there, Princess!" Len shouted back. He turned back to Rin, who was still looking at him incredulously. He let out an aggravated sigh. "Look...I'll admit that I do feel selfish for not wanting to take on the responsibilities of a king." He turned away from her entirely, facing Miku's mirror. "But...It's more than that. At the same time, I want to pursue my own desires. And...well...You were correct when you said I indeed have the power to do that. I guess...I was simply being a coward."

"Len!" Miku called again. "I'm waiting! What's taking so long?"

"You...should go to her," Rin said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Rin," Len said, turning his gaze back to her. "Were you a noblewoman before you were captured?"

Rin frowned, her eyes squinting. She laughed bitterly.

"What does it matter?" she said. She looked down at her tattered slave dress. "There's...nothing noble about me now."

"You're wrong." His eyes softened ever so slightly, hinted with a strange tenderness. "You're actually quite courageous. Very few of us dare to speak so honestly, so boldly. And considering you're a pink slave-"

That made Rin's chest tighten. She snapped back at him, bristling with anger and hurt.

"Yes, we can't forget that I'm a worthless slave, now can we?"

"I can't take back or change the past," Len said calmly. "But even if I could..."

Rin gasped as he came closer again, this time _much_ closer, his chest brushing against hers. His hand gripped her arm to hold her in place, while the other rose to her face, his fingers gingerly tracing over her cheek. His eyes were analyzing her, scanning over her every feature intently. And yet, still wondering. Still confused.

"I'm not quite sure if I want to," he whispered. Rin flushed, wiggling in his hold. "Rin...I-"

" _Len!"_

Len immediately released her, Rin herself simultaneously tearing away from him as Miku stormed back into the dressing room. The Princess looked stunned, her eyes flickering back and forth between her slave and her fiance. She finally stomped towards the Prince, fists clenched at her sides, her expression desperate for answers.

"You barge into my bedchamber, and now you keep me waiting while you sit here talking to her! _Why?"_

Len felt a pang of guilt, but even so, he swallowed, his mind hurrying to formulate some kind of excuse. But all he could utter was, "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"What exactly didn't you realize?!" Miku practically screamed, on the verge of tears. "That I would actually like to spend some time with you for once? Before our _wedding day?!_ That I might need some attention? That just _for once_ I would like to actually feel _important_ in your life?!"

There was a thick silence, disturbed only by Miku's heavy breathing. Len said nothing. He turned and stormed out of the dressing room.

Rin moved to comfort the Princess, but Miku snapped her attention towards her.

"Was it something I said?" Miku asked, tears now running down her face, her voice overflowing with hurt. "Those rare times when we would meet as children, we seemed to understand each other so well." She looked sullenly at the doorway. "Now he's truly a mystery to me."

With that, Miku also rushed out, sniffling.

Rin stood completely still, her hands clenching. Finally, she too exited the dressing room, but slowly. She quietly passed Miku, who'd cried herself to sleep on her lonesome bed. Rin stopped and pulled the covers over the Princess before stepping out into the hallway and making her way to the dungeons.

Silently and alone in her own thoughts.

* * *

As Rin approached the wooden door, it swung open, Gumi appearing before her.

"Oh, Princess!" she whispered. "There you are. I was just coming to find you." Rin's eyes widened slightly. She took a small step back. Gumi was perplexed, but then frowned at Rin's hesitance. "Your people wish to see you."

"Why?" Rin said harshly, her voice trembling. "So they can see what's become of me?" She waved angrily at her garments again. Gumi began to protest, but Rin silenced her. "I was a reckless fool, Gumi. Luka told me not to leave the palace, especially when we were in the midst of such a dangerous time. But I couldn't be so constrained. I even made Teto come with me to the river's edge. I just _had_ to get away. And then..." Rin stopped. She hadn't realized how heavily she'd been breathing, or how damp her face had become. "That's when the yellow soldiers captured us." Rin somberly gazed down at her dirty apron, at the rips and tears that scarred her dress. "I deserve this. And our people deserve a leader that isn't so impulsive. So selfish as I..."

She trailed off as Gumi touched her hand.

"Princess," she began. "I assure you. Our love for you hasn't changed. And I know your love for us has not, and will not ever, change. Please, come with me."

The two shared looks, then Rin sighed. Gumi smiled and opened the door, leading Rin down the stone stairs and into the dungeon, where many slaves eagerly waited.

At the sight of their princess, they rose to their feet, crowding around Rin.

"Oh Princess!"

"It really is you!"  
"Please, Princess Rin, we need you!"  
"Help us!"

A cacophony of desperate, pleading voices attacked Rin's ears. Her eyes ran rapidly over the swarm of faces, all twisted into agony. All covered in filth, bruises, and scars. Their hands and feet dry and frail from hard labor. Gumi and Teto were shouting over them, telling them to give Rin space, but no one listened. Finally, she couldn't handle anymore, and Rin broke away from the cluster of slaves, holding her hands against her chest. Her heart threatened to shatter her ribs. Beads of sweat trailed down her face.

"I...I'm sorry," she said shakily. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind was churning violently. It was all too much.

The slaves fell into silence, watching their princess. Some were confused. Others concerned.

"Princess..." A very frail voice emerged. Rin turned, and was horrified. A girl stumbled forward. She bore the appearance of all the other slaves. Her long, pale pink hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, loose strands dangling onto her face. Her blue eyes filled with grief. Her skin marred. Limbs resembling bone. But she was holding her belly, which was very noticeably round.

The girl sank to her knees before Rin and began to sob. Other slaves moved around her, supporting her.

"Oh Princess, is there no hope for us anymore?" she wept, her hands rubbing her protruding belly. "Is this our fate? To be tormented for the rest of our days?"

Several slaves, including Teto, began to weep as well.

Something within Rin seemed to burst, like a wild beast freed from its cage. All at once, as she watched her dear friends shed their tears, feelings of sorrow, rage, and determination mingled and clashed together. She felt as if her heart was set ablaze, yet also broken at the sight of her despondent people.

Rin knelt down and grasped the girl's hands. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"Rise, my friend," Rin said, helping the girl to her feet. Rin looked over her shoulder, and held out her hand to Teto. The red-haired girl hesitated, then returned the gesture. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. She straightened her back. Held her head high as she addressed them.

"What is the Pink way?" she said. Loudly, with authority and power. "To never lose hope! To never lose our fighting spirit, even in the midst of cruelest adversity. For when we give up, when we surrender faith and hope, then we've truly lost." Rin took a deep breath, and spoke in spite of her quivering. "I will be here for you all. I will protect you. Allow me to lead you and guide you in the ways of compassion and all things good. Let us be pointed and encouraged towards better days that I believe with all my heart, soul, and strength to come. This I promise. I will continue to fight! For all of you!"

The slaves erupted into weak, but jubilant, thankful cheers. Teto and the pregnant girl both had expressions of deep gratitude, their sorrows for now relieved. Gumi smiled as their people again crowded around their Princess, this time many falling to their knees in thankfulness. A group of slave men hoisted Rin onto their shoulders, dancing with joy.

Rin, while on the surface equally elated, was inwardly battling with fear. Of course she was still afraid. Afraid of failure, of letting her people down.

But as she gazed down at their allayed faces, their eyes full of hopeful expectation and shining with the innocent spirit she'd always loved, she decided in that moment that she would be strong for them. Despite her deep fears. Despite her doubts. She had to be strong. She herself had to be hopeful.

For the ones she loved, Rin was ready to face anything.

* * *

They were cleaning tables one afternoon. Rin and Teto were piling dirty dishes into bins.

"I'll take this one to the kitchen," a certain girl said, grabbing the full bin next to Rin.

"You don't have to, Ia," Rin said. "Wouldn't be good for your back."

Ia laughed lightly. "Oh come now. I'm not as weak as I appear. Skin and bones and I can still carry this little one." She looked down at her ever growing stomach. Rin frowned.

"Where...is your husband?" she asked quietly.

Ia looked up. For a moment, pain flashed across her face. Then she averted her eyes to the dishes in the bin.

"Oh, I've never been married," she replied.

"What?" Rin was deeply worried. It was always taught in the Pink Kingdom that such levels of intimacy were only appropriate within the covenant of marriage. "Then...Why...or how-"

"F-forgive me, Princess," Ia cut her off. "I'll just take these, okay?"

Before Rin could speak, Ia grasped the bin and quickly stood, her celerity along with the bin's weight causing her to wobble as she turned to bring it towards the kitchen. Ia winced in pain, but continued to struggle forward despite Rin's protests.

"Ia!" Teto shouted. But it was too late.

As Ia hauled herself towards the hallway that led to the kitchen, a group of three soldiers had emerged suddenly from said hallway. Unable to maneuver fast enough, Ia barreled into them, dropping the bin. Bits of food and shattered glass sprawled across the floor and onto the soldiers' shoes, at which they became immediately belligerent.

"You stupid _pink!"_ a soldier hissed. "Look what you've done!"

"I-I'm so sorry," Ia said, terrified and backing away. She moved to pick up the glass. "Forgive me...I...I was just..."

"Wretched good for nothing...!" Ia screamed in pain as a soldier grasped her by the hair. Rin threw down her dishes and rushed towards the scene, grasping the soldier's wrist. The soldiers stared at her in shock. Rin held their gaze.

"Release her, please," she said. Her eyes became pleading. "As you can see, gentlemen, she's pregnant and very weak. So... please try to understand-"

The soldier slapped her with his other hand, sending her stumbling onto the floor. She heard Teto scream. A soldier yelled at her to be silent. Pain radiated from Rin's cheek, burning and stinging as she cupped it. The soldier released Ia, shoving her onto the ground and turning his attention to Rin. Teto ran to Ia's side, and the two slave girls watched in horror as their Princess was cornered by the soldiers.

"This one thinks she can make demands," one of them sneered, bending down and pulling at Rin's hair. Rin gnawed at her lower lip, trying to restrain her groans of pain.

"Isn't this the one they were talking about? A beauty with yellow hair and blue eyes?"

"Think so! Hey, we heard what you did, pink. Seems like you enjoy giving us a hard time, huh?"

He yanked harder at her hair. Rin felt her eyes water, but she fought it down with vigor. She refused to waste tears on these brutes. The soldier released her hair, only to stand and kick her in the stomach. Rin's body exploded in agony. It felt as if she'd swallowed fire. A storm of fists and feet rained down upon her. A metallic taste seeped onto her tongue, and she felt warmth trickle out of her mouth. Red droplets fell onto her bruised hands.

"Pri-," Teto caught herself. She was sobbing uncontrollably. _"Rin!"_ She started to move towards them, begging and pleading for it to stop. But Rin angrily shouted, despite the excruciating pain of being beaten.

" _Do not come any closer! Get Ia out of here!"_ The order tore from Rin's throat, and she coughed, blood splattering onto the floor on which she laid trembling. A soldier punched her in the head.

Teto froze completely. She backed away, obeying her Princess's orders. Racked with overflowing sobs, Teto helped Ia, who was weeping into her hands, onto her feet. The two staggered away from the scene, trying to drown out the torturous cries of their Princess, all the while praying for it to end.

Another kick in the side, and Rin was sent sprawling onto her back. She was trying so hard to breathe. Her ribs ached. Everything felt awfully sore and raw, as if she'd been skinned alive. But even then, she continued to weakly glare up at their smug faces.

"Well, would you look at that, boys," a soldier said. "Even after all that, she's still so feisty!" He leaned down to touch her face, but she snapped her head away despite her aching neck. "That really is quite a face you've got. Be a shame if we finished you off without having a little... _fun."_

His two peers chuckled darkly.

Rin felt her stomach plummet, her heart begin to pound relentlessly at the glimmer in their eyes. She struggled and shouted as one soldier grabbed her wrists, pinning them down above her head. Another began to pull at her dress. For the first time in encountering the yellow soldiers, Rin was feeling genuine fear. An image of Ia flashed across her mind, and in that moment, she understood.

"N-no!" Rin cried, gathering what little strength she had to fight, kick, and trash. But it was no use. "Not this...! Please stop!" A rough hand slid under her dress, the dry palm scratching against her leg. Tears escaped. She couldn't help it. "Please don't...!"

She shut her eyes. But before the hand had reached her thigh, the weight above her disappeared. Her eyes flew open in time to see the soldier holding her wrists being kicked in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"P-prince!" a soldier stuttered.

"That's quite enough," Len said, standing over Rin's crumpled form. Her eyes were disoriented, exhausted and blurred with tears. Her head was spinning with pain, so she couldn't quite make out Len's face. But his voice sounded dangerously low.

"Aw, come on, Prince Len!" a soldier jeered. "We were just gonna teach this pink a less-"

He was cut off as Len's hand shot forward, twisting into the soldier's neck and dragging him close to Len's face.

"I said," Len growled. _"That's enough."_ He threw the soldier backwards. "I'll take it from here. You're dismissed." When the soldiers only stood, looking confused and dumbfounded, Len barked, _"Get out!"_

"Y-yes, Your Highness!" They scrambled off, never daring to even glance back.

When they were gone, Len quickly knelt down and carefully gathered Rin into his arms, his eyes narrowing at her wincing. She looked up at him in a groggy daze, feeling herself losing consciousness.

"P..ri..nce..," she managed to choke out, her head rolling against his shoulder. A few more tears leaked from her eyes. "T-they...Th..ey...al..m-most...t-to...me-"

"Hush," Len whispered firm but gently, holding her securely as he rose. Rin finally blacked out, going completely limp in Len's arms. His chin brushed against the top of her head. He took note of the faintest scent of citrus.

He turned and walked slowly but purposefully down the hall towards the court physicians.

Seething, and cursing himself the entire way.

* * *

The first thing Rin noticed was that she was resting on a cushioned surface. A bed. Her eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit room. A single lantern hung from the wall above where she lay. At first, she wasn't sure what was happening. Why she was here. But then memories came flooding back, and she shuddered. Rin sat up carefully, wincing at the pain that still lingered throughout her body. It wasn't nearly as unbearable now, but pain was pain. She proceeded to examine herself.

Her arms were bandaged from the wrists up. She noticed a light pressure around her head, and reach up, feeling the gauze that wrapped across her forehead. A single bandage had been placed on her right cheek.

"What were you thinking?"

Rin nearly leaped out of her skin at the abrupt voice. She grasped her blanket, holding it tightly against her as she snapped her head towards the direction from which the voice came. Leaning against the opposite wall was Len, his arms crossed. His expression difficult to distinguish in the faint lighting. But Rin knew he wasn't happy. His cold, blue eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness.

"Prince Len...," Rin began. Then she remembered. "You...You saved me. Again. Thank you."

He acknowledged it only for a second before going off on her.

"I've watched you, Rin. Almost everyday you take the blame for the other slaves and you keep getting yourself hurt." Len pushed off the wall, coming closer until he was almost touching the edge of the bed. He glared down at her. Out of anger, frustration. And a desire to understand. "My soldiers could've killed you this time! Why do you act so foolishly?" He suddenly cooled into an expression of mere disbelief and lowered himself onto the bed, sitting across from her. _"Why,_ Rin?"

Rin stared at him for a long moment, before simply replying, "Because it is my duty to them."

Len stared back at her, confused by her answer. "What..?"

She looked away from him, averting her eyes to her hands.

"By blood, I'm actually from your kingdom, the Yellow Kingdom," Rin said. A look of shock crossed Len's features.

"You..."

"Yes. My true parents were from here. However, they were, for whatever reason, traveling to the Megurine Kingdom shortly after I was born. Then..." Rin squinted. Though she never knew her real parents, it was still a sensitive topic. "There was an accident. The carriage's horse went berserk and there was an awful crash... My parents didn't survive. But I did, because my mother had shielded me. That's when...My adoptive parents discovered the wreckage and found me. Took me in, knowing that I was a child from the dreadful Yellow Kingdom. My whole life, I was loved. I was cared for. Trained in the ways of compassion and all things good and holy. Not only by my adoptive family...But by everyone in the Kingdom."

Rin looked back at Len, locking eyes with him. "Do you understand? These are the people I have sworn to protect, even now that I'm a lowly slave. These people who have loved me unconditionally despite my origins. Who have inspired me through their large, mighty hearts." She found herself thinking of Ia again. How the girl had gazed lovingly at the infant in her belly despite the grim, horrible circumstances from which it had been conceived. It was the spirit of Pink.

"I'll have you know, Prince, that I'm more than willing to die for my people."

Her voice had been so stern and resolute, without a hint of resistance or uncertainty. Her eyes were even more so. Len didn't know what to say. But he found himself feeling small under the intense, unrelenting stare of this slave. Like blue flames burning into his soul, invading him. Yet within those flames he could envision the shining hills of the Pink Kingdom. The colorful skies. The soft blades of grass and the magnificent, luscious trees. Beauty he'd always desired.

He was absolutely speechless.

 _More like...captivated._

"But I must ask...," Rin said. "Why do you help me?"

Len was still in some sort of trance, her question slowly registering. Before he could answer, the door swung open. There was a flash of teal, and Rin was abruptly crushed into an embrace.

"Rin!" Miku cried. "I heard what happened! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Y-yes, Princess...!" Rin strained. "Oh...ouch...P-princess Mi..ku...that hurts..."

"Who did this to you?!" Miku pulled away, holding Rin's shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with anger. "Ooooh, when I find out who did this-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Rin said, laughing tiredly.

"Ah, yes, the healing ointments they use here work wonders, don't they? But come with me to the baths~ A massage would do you good! Can you walk?"

"Um, yes I can. But-"

"Well then come, come!"

Miku grasped Rin's arm, pulling her out the bed. As Miku dragged her towards the door, passing Len, two pairs of blue eyes locked with one another one last time. Rin looked down and away before being pulled out into the hallway, leaving Len alone in silence.

* * *

Miku had been right about the healing treatments. As Rin scrubbed the floors with her fellow slaves, the pain had diminished significantly, and it had only been a day. Although the massage had definitely contributed. When she'd returned to the dungeons, her people had been hysterical at the news, but Rin had assured them that all was well with her injuries. But she always and would forever appreciate their concerns for her.

As she wrung out her towel in her bucket, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Len came into view, conversing with a single soldier. Despite his disconcerting presence, Rin found herself stealing curious glances at the Prince as she continued to clean the floor. Her fellow slaves nervously grabbed their buckets and headed down to the next hall as Len dismissed the soldier and began to walk towards them. Rin hastily tried to follow suit.

"Halt," Len said.

Rin sighed deeply. The situation was all too familiar. She turned to face him, trying not to seem too eager to get away.

"Yes, Prince?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm feeling fine," she replied warily. But she softened for a moment. "I thank you for your concern. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She took a step away, preparing to leave.

"Wait," Len said, his voice stern. "I do not excuse you."

Rin gave a small roll of the eyes. She truly didn't understand him. _What does he want?_ she thought, exhausted. "Prince...Do you need something from me?"

"Oh yes."

Len suddenly began moving towards her. Rin's skin crawled at his insinuating tone, and she backed away from him. But every time she took a step back, he would only step closer and closer. Finally, there was nowhere to run, as her back pressed against a wall. Quite honestly, she knew she could fight him if she had a weapon. However, even if she did possess a sword of some kind, she wasn't certain her now malnourished body could do her much good. That, and it was one verses hundreds and hundreds of soldiers at Len's disposal.

So all Rin could do was try to push herself further into the wall.

"Rin...," Len began. His demeanor became that unwonted tenderness. "I want to know how I can help you."

Rin looked away from him, suddenly extremely irritated beyond reason.

"I don't need your pity," she spat. She then shot her gaze back up to him, fed up, her eyes flaring. "I don't understand you! _Why_ must you continue to pester me and help me? Are you teasing me? Is that it? And for what? My trust? My _affections?"_

"I can have your _affection_ right here if I commanded it," Len replied darkly. Regret immediately arose within him when terror flashed through Rin's eyes. He quickly consoled her. "But...even I'm not so cruel." Len sighed in frustration, running a hand through his flaxen hair. "I'm just trying to make things easier for you, Rin."

Rin looked at him for a long moment, still trying to figure him out. Then she said plainly, "If you want to help me, you'll help my people."

 _Ah, there it is again_ Len thought, seeing that compassionate flame ignite in her eyes. And it drew him in. Like a beacon for a ship lost at sea, drifting in darkness.

"P-prince!" Rin squealed when Len's arm encircled her thin waist, his other hand cupping the side of her face, his fingers smoothing through her hair. "What are you-" She blushed brightly as he brought his face closer and closer to hers. His breath ghosted over her parted lips. She pushed weakly against his chest, but he hardly budged. "W-wait...!"

"Rin! Princess Miku-" Gumi was cut short at the sight of the Yellow Prince embracing her Princess. Startled, Len separated himself from her, leaving her shaken and flushed where she stood. There was an incredibly awkward silence, then Gumi spoke again.

"Rin, Princess Miku requests your presence."

"O-oh...Um, alright." Rin hurriedly escaped the hallway, feeling tingly and warm all over in a most unpleasant way that she didn't understand.

Len and Gumi watched her go. Gumi, still bewildered at what she'd witnessed, looked at Len cautiously. Len didn't know what to say, though he felt bad. Gumi had never looked at him like that.

After a tense silence, she simply bowed to him and quietly followed after Rin.

Len stood in the cold quiet of the hallway. He released an exasperated sigh, leaning his back against the wall. Thinking about Rin, because she was all he could think about anymore. He thought about her small, petite frame. Her blushing face. Her cerulean eyes. Her soft, yellow hair and those white clips she always wore. Her white and delicate bruised skin. Her scent...Like fresh oranges. And her bold, insufferable, scornful, compassionate attitude.

Everything about her. This strange, strange pink slave.

 _This...isn't good._

But then he knew in that instant that he didn't care.

 **This took me all day! Phew! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry to say that updates won't be as frequent, but I'll still try! So don't you worry. Until next time, God bless!**


	5. Strange

**Chapter five in the house! What's gonna go down? Haha**

 **Brief chapter ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS.**

It was terribly confusing.

Rin's heart continued to hammer in her chest as she hurried to Miku's bedchamber. Hard as she tried, she couldn't dispel it from her head. The proximity of the Prince's face. His intense, clouded gaze, as if he'd been possessed. How he'd pulled her body so close to his. How the long bangs of his hair had tickled her face. The unnerving touches upon her cheek, through her hair. The warmth of his breath upon her lips...

 _What even was that?! What was he thinking?!_ her mind screamed, the warm fuzziness that afflicted her body intensifying the more it replayed. _Could...Could it be that he...?_ She shook her head rapidly before the absurd thought could finish. _Stop it, stop it! You will think no further of this!_

In the midst of berating herself, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr-" Rin was surprised to see who it was. "Princess Miku?"

"Rin...," Miku said, rather dispiritedly. She was dressed in an uncharacteristically simple white dress. "I wanted to see you..." She cocked her head to the side. "Rin? You look awfully troubled. Are you alright?"

Rin clenched her teeth, though she kept her expression still. There was absolutely no way Miku could know. Because Rin knew it would break her heart. She couldn't help but feel even more disdain towards Len in that moment. But Rin herself couldn't deny the guilt in own heart. She didn't want Miku to see her untrustworthy.

"I-I'm fine, Princess," Rin quickly assured. "Just a bit tired." Miku nodded, then fell silent. Rin felt concern at the Princess's downhearted demeanor. "I was just coming to see you. You don't look so good yourself, Princess. What's wrong?"

After a brief moment, Miku looked Rin in the eyes and simply said, "Would you...walk with me, Rin?"

Rin held her gaze, and then replied, "Of course."

* * *

They strolled throughout the grand corridors and hallways of the palace for what seemed like an hour or two. Miku walked slightly ahead, hands folded in front of her, her head held low. Rin stayed close behind, patiently not saying a word, but still regarding the Princess. They stepped out into a breathtaking garden, embellished with lush greenery and some of the most beautiful flowers Rin had ever seen, bursting from the ground or wrapped around stone pillars. Miku came to a halt before an impressive fountain that depicted a very detailed dragon producing water from its open mouth.

For a long while, they admired the fountain, listening to the calm trickling of water. Then Miku finally spoke.

"Len hasn't come to see me ever since that night."

Rin looked at her, but said nothing as Miku went on.

"We're to be married so soon...In about two weeks. And yet...Len continues to be a stranger to me. I'm not his first priority, at least it doesn't feel that way. Even after I yelled at him...He's not even attempting to reconcile." Miku faced Rin, her eyes glowing sadly. "I don't want this to go on. I...I must make things right with him."

Rin's heart shriveled ever so slightly. "Princess..."

"Didn't I say you could call me by my name?" Miku said with a small laugh. She stepped forward and took Rin's hands, smiling softly. "Thank you, Rin. It's...It's so hard, you know? Being so far from home...Sleeping in a room that's, while glorious, empty...A merciless reminder of my own loneliness." She gave Rin's hands a squeeze. "I'm so glad I have you to talk to."

Rin ran her thumbs over Miku's small fingers. She could definitely relate."Of course Pri-" Miku gave her a look. "Um...I mean...Miku." She returned Miku's smile. "My heart and my ears are open to you. I promise."

They shared a tender moment, smiling and looking into each others eyes. When they went back inside, there was a less somber atmosphere as they walked side by side, enjoying each others company. As they strolled down a particular hall, a group of slaves came running down the corridor, nearly careening into the two Princesses, surprising them.

"Wha-" Rin stuttered. She looked down to see that the slaves were holding several blankets, as well as baskets of glossy, fresh fruit. The way they held the items to their bodies like valuable treasures, instead of like services being delivered, was quite unusual.

"Prin-" one slave girl holding blankets started, then corrected herself. "U-uh...Rin! Please excuse us!" They rushed past, leaving Rin and Miku confused. Then Teto came running down the hallway, also nearly knocking them over. She was carrying a large jug of water.

"Rin!" Teto exclaimed.

"T-teto, what in heaven's name is going on?" Rin asked. More slaves scurried down the corridor carrying loaves of bread in addition to baskets and baskets of fruit and greens, as well what seemed to be fresh changes of clothes.

"It's the Prince!" she replied. "We don't know what's come over him, but he's giving out fresh food and water! Clean clothes and sheets! And he's giving it all to _us!"_ With that, Teto maneuvered herself around them and disappeared down the hall.

Rin and Miku exchanged looks before heading in the direction from which slaves were still coming. Surely enough in the foyer, placed on a long table were mountains of spotless clothing and the fruit baskets. Len stood in the center of the table, while soldiers lined up on either side of him. Rin watched, utterly baffled, as Len ordered his men to hand the eager crowd of slaves their goods. The soldiers reluctantly obeyed, looking equally as puzzled at the turn of events.

Rin's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Was she really witnessing this? Did Len Kagamine, the feared Yellow Prince, really just hand a basket of apples to a frail slave woman? Or a bundle of blankets to a nearly crippled slave man?

 _But...Why?_ her mind pondered. Then their previous conversation surfaced within her.

" _I want to know how I can help you."_

" _I'm just trying to make things easier for you, Rin."_

" _If you want to help me,you'll help my people."_

She found herself drifting to what he'd tried to do afterward, and it made her cheeks turn pink. But the memory coupled with his words. Her hands clutched at her dress. She was thinking the unthinkable. Yet it made something inside of her shift. Like clouds beginning to part. Or flowers in bloom.

But it was sour. So terribly pungent.

 _He's really helping them...For...me? Could that mean he...Does he...? But, no! That musn't happen!_

They watched silently, Rin enamored and speechless and terrified, as the table was gradually emptied. Len stared vacantly, introspectively. His soldiers alternated uneasy looks between among themselves and towards their Prince. Finally, he dismissed them, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Rin," Miku said.

Rin jumped. She'd forgotten Miku was here. The Green Princess was also gazing at the Prince. Her expression was forlorn.

"Yes?"

"Could you...apologize for me?"

Rin felt a wave of panic wash over her.

"Oh no, I...I can't possibly-"

"You can." Miku smiled sadly. "You always know what to say. I only make things harder for him."

"Pr-...Miku," Rin begged. She didn't want to face him. "Please don't make me..."

"I would never make you." At that, Miku looked at Rin. Rin's worries dispelled at the deep pleading in her own eyes. Miku took Rin's hands. "But I'm asking you to do this...as my friend."

There was a burst of warmth in Rin's heart, and she remained where she was in compliance as Miku stepped away, slowly slipping her hands from Rin's. She walked slowly back down the hallway. Turned a corner, and she was gone.

 _Miku considers me a friend?_ Rin thought, a joyful smile spreading across her face. But her happiness was short-lived as she recalled what she was suppose to do. She turned her head towards the Prince, who was leaning pensively against the table, and chewed her lip.

 _Come on, Rin. Do this for Miku._

With a deep breath, Rin made her way towards him. Painstakingly slow. Avoiding looking at him. But when she glimpsed him, something wouldn't allow her to look away. Something did indeed feel different now. Yet that's what she feared.

How the Yellow Prince could possible see her.

Yet she couldn't remove the image of her enslaved people, elated beyond words at receiving fresh food and clothing. Tears of joy in their eyes. And he'd done that for her.

Rin frowned, condemning the quickening pace of her heart and what it implied. She vigorously kept such thoughts at bay. She couldn't think that. He couldn't feel that.

Instead, she focused on her task. But again, she found herself gazing at the Yellow Prince in a way that was interested to know more. To solve and comprehend.

 _Such a strange, confusing person..._ she thought. _I don't understand him at all. But..._

Len's thoughts dispersed at the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned his head slightly, and he saw her, gradually walking towards him across the foyer. He immediately pushed off the table, taking a step forward. She came to a stop before him. Their eyes locked.

"Prince Len," Rin began softly. She sported the tiniest smile. Len's eyes enlarged. She'd never smiled at him before. "Thank you. Truly, I thank you."

Len gazed at her for a long moment, enraptured.

"It was nothing," he said. He stepped closer to her. "There's plenty more where that came from. You can have it all."

Rin flushed, and swiftly lowered her face. Suddenly, all she cared about was fulfilling Miku's request. She shut her eyes.

"Your Highness, I came to tell you that the Princess is sorry about what she said the other night. And she wants you to know that..."

"Rin."

She opened her eyes and noticed his closeness. Her face burned as she looked up. Oh, he was stunning. But why did that matter all of a sudden? The answer wasn't anticipated.

Two large hands encircled her wrists as she attempted to withdraw from him. Rin struggled, but to no avail. She inwardly cursed.

 _Some of that fruit would do me good right about now..._ she thought, exasperated at her weakness. At the pounding in her chest and the heat in her face.

"Please _stop this!"_ Rin said. "You're betrothed to my mistress!" She looked at him, her eyes unaturally wild. Len was taken aback, but held onto her firmly. "Prince Len, you're the _Kagamine Prince!_ I'm but a _pink slave!"_ She was almost yelling now. She snapped her head down, pushing against him as trying to excavate into his body to get answers. To put an end to the rampant discord within her. "I still don't know why you've bothered to do this. Why...Why you've helped me all this time. Why go out of your way to help a slave?! I don't understand and I hate thinking about it! I'm so-"

Her words were cut short. She felt her left wrist being abruptly released. Felt fingers beneath her chin, forcing her head back up. And then she felt something very warm press against her lips.

Len. They were Len's lips. Upon her own.

It was as if the foyer, the palace...the entire Yellow Kingdom had fallen away. Evaporated into mist. And now Rin was here, frozen where she stood in Len's grasp, unable to quite comprehend the situation. It was when Len's smooth lips moved against hers did she come to grips with what was happening. But as sudden as it had been initiated, it ended.

Len pulled away slowly, his cold blue eyes bearing into Rin's. The look on her face was priceless to say the least. He grinned softly.

"That's why," he whispered.

"W...wha..." was all Rin could manage.

Len couldn't help but laugh lightly at her flustered face. But then he became serious, his hand moving from her chin to cup her cheek.

"The marriage was arranged by my father and the Queen, " he said. "And it'll be _unarranged_ by me."

A single, strong pulse seemed to burst within Rin's chest at those words.

With that, Len moved away, his eyes lingering on her for a moment before he proceeded past her. Rin's gaze followed him, and she watched him go. Leaving her alone in the foyer.

It was peculiar. Hadn't this been Rin's fear? What had plagued her for the last several days? And yet, in that moment, it wasn't dread. But she was considering the depths of his heart.

How he'd saved Gumi. And Teto. And Rin herself, multiple times.

The look of sincere dejection for his ill, dying father.

His disdain towards the engagment, because he has other wishes.

His sudden kindness.

For her.

 _For me. He did this...for me. Because he..._ She ran her fingers over her lips, still remembering Len's touch. His scent. His hair brushing against her face. His strong yet gentle grip.

Rin's eyes lowered, her mind reeling. Though now, it was different.

 _Len Kagamine, you truly are...strange. Feeling such a way towards me. Yet...I wish to know more about you._

Her heart leapt, and she clutched her chest with a soft blush. Her thoughts pained her, tearing through her barriers like waters demolishing a dam. Overwhelming. Merciless. She couldn't fight them.

 _I wish to know everything._

* * *

Miku stared intently into the mirror, into her own teal eyes. She closed them, a sentiment of devastation, of heartache, burning inside of her.

This was all she ever wanted. But not like this. Never like this.

 _I love him_ she thought, making a pained face. _Yet..._

Images flashed across her mind. Of Len patting her on the shoulder or head, but that's all it ever was. Just a friendly pat, along with friendly conversation. His clear reluctance to embrace her, to interact with her romantically. Shying away from her advances. Hasn't spend a single night with her. Even when he wasn't off exploring, he wouldn't so much as pay a visit.

Warm tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

 _I love him_ she thought again. _But if he doesn't love me...Why should we wed?_

 **Again, a short chapter this time around, but I wanted to update something before leaving for NINE DAYS! Lawls. This chapter was a challenge to write(well, all of it is, but especially this one so far)because of how complex Rin's train of thought is. Hopefully I conveyed it well enough! I'll get right back on it when I come home from Florida. As always, stay safe and God bless!**


End file.
